


Perfect Fifths

by Piddleyfangs



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Girl dick, Kitsune, Music, NSFW, Other, Yuri, club, cock - Freeform, girl cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahri's foxy ears couldn't help but detect the most lovely sound. Seduced, she follows the sound all the way back to the new hottest club in town, led by the sexiest DJ ever, Sona. Ahri dives head first in. (Yuri, Futa on Female, good times.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fifths

Perfect Fifths

Her regular haunts were starting to get stale. The guys were usually always at the bars, or hanging around back alleys were notorious prostitutes made their turf. However, Ahri can no longer find any fresh meat to sate her even growing hunger for pieces of soul. Her prey used to be so common amongst the bars, slamming back booze so strong they nearly forgot about their wives. Or they could be found with a hard on straining their jeans, and a few wads of bills that any non-discriminatory hooker would gladly slap to the side of their thong and set off to work. Ahri was puzzled as all her favorite spots were left abandoned, ghost towns now only smelling of the vulnerable desperation she so desired.

Her need to even have prey goes back to how she obtained the sexualized form she now possesses. It was all in her hunt for knowledge. Her little fox mind was blessed with form, consciousness, existentialism, appreciation for bad movies, and a taste for booze. However, to keep all of those running, and to enhance them, human souls were required. She only consumes so much of the soul so as to assure she does not lose her foxy attributes, something very important to her. If she did not feed often enough, eventually she would revert back to her fox form, and it would be very difficult to get the essence to change back to the partial human figure she now so adored. Unless of course there people happy and ready to feed parts of their soul to random feral foxes. That wasn’t likely to happen again.

Sniffing around the streets of the bright city, Ahri moved forward across the empty streets. It was bizarre, not having any eyes glued on her. She was so used to being the drawer of eyes, her kimono loose around her breasts just so to accentuate what look she was after. The people who walked down the bare streets seemed entranced by another entity all together. It surely wasn’t the cold night air that made their vacant eyes stare forwards, their stiff legs step against the sidewalks. It was something stronger. Ahri was starting to feel it too. The sensation of something thumping against her chest. The gentle sway of her shoulders to the time of the pulse. Pitches entering her fox ears, making them skitter in delight. It was unmistakable, the sound of thundering music. It echoed in the distance, Ahri harking the sound to its origin, a little stone establishment towards the center of downtown. She adjusted her kimono against her body, at least getting her tits better situated for running rather than drawing eyes, and she ran off to see what all the noise was about.

The club was a fairly modest place on the outside. It was a large brick building with only a neon sign to indicate it as a club. Ahri skipped past the massive line outside, drawing nearer to the doors. The bouncers, some strong looking guys playing the type well, notified her that the club was maxed out and no one but VIPs was getting. Ahri couldn’t be bothered to care. She was finally starting to hear that noise that drew her there. This close to the front steel double doors, Ahri could really hear the beats from the inside. The temptation to get in was only growing stronger. The music was very good despite the muffling of the thick walls. She wanted to be in better earshot of the speakers pouring out that lovely melody. The bouncers were difficult, Ahri’s usual tricks taking much longer than usual. Eventually one of the burly men gave and followed her back into another alley. She made quick work of him.

His black pants hit the concrete. His cock flapped free. Ahri was masterful, her hand glided against his cock like a cloth over a glass table. She slipped it into her mouth and puckered her lips against it. She swirled her tongue and suckled at the healthy cock in her mouth. The man muffled his moans, his shades hid his eyes. He came in no time, and Ahri happily swallowed his essence. He fell to the ground, knees first. His whole body felt impossible to move, there was no longer anyway to control her weak joints. Ahri gulped down the bit of soul she vacuumed out of him.

Her body glowed a light blue fiery aura. She figured she should at least make something out of the treat. “Thanks big boy, you helped me pick out the perfect clubbing look for tonight.” She snickered, flashing a wink to the tuckered out man. Her long black hair floated lightly, her yellow eyes glowed in the night air. The cyan glow lingered around her chest. Her breasts began to swell until they were but a couple sizes larger than before. Her kimono hug her curves tighter, her breasts proved a mighty weight on her clothes, her cleavage large and gaping. The other bouncer was much more enchanted with the modified Ahri, her seductive skills vastly improved after a meal. The door was opened to her like she owned the place, and she happily waltzed in.

Music floated through the club. It was the dominant feature. No matter how much one was distracted by the glowing neon signs, the throbbing bodies to the beat, the drinks, the food, the dance floor that glowed in time with the music, the tunes always prevailed as the apex of the atmosphere. It was a synthetic, kind of poppy. It floated around, up and down arpeggios sung. Bass lines danced, the kick always matched the stomp of the feet and the flow of the bodies. To perverse eyes, such as Ahri’s, the moving forms in such unison was pure artistic pornography. The woman were slim and wore whatever shimmered and hugged the body, the men were egocentric and advertising. Their souls burned bright, Ahri’s vision well able to detect their souls as they grew with desire.

At the center of all of the throbbing mayhem was the master of the ceremonies. Ahri spotted her while scanning. A platform rested above the dance floor, levitating on a blue column of pure light. On the hexagonal platform, delicate hands glided across hi-tech equipment. The girl wore a helm that glowed with the waveform of the music she played. It hid her eyes, but her delicate feminine nose, her full red lips were all on view. From her helmet, two clouds of bright cyan hair flowed free. From her neck to her feet, a skin tight spandex suit of purple hug her body. It grabbed her curves and accentuated it, the sexy body granted a slick texture. Her hands danced across her panel of controls. It was hard to tell what was being played live and what was pre-recorded. The way she moved, she very well could have been playing the complicated poppy beats all herself. 

Ahri stared for such a long time. She walked idly around the club, fixated on her. It was criminal how well she moved. In the saturation of the blue light, she not just danced her fingers, but she also danced her body. Her rear swayed back and forth, exaggerated swings of her ass in time to the tune she played. When the beats got rougher, her ass swaying was harder. Her ass bounced even, and when the bass dropped on the songs it did, the rear swaying devolved to outright thrusting. It was hypnotizing. 

Any hope for the soggy and desperate men and women of the club to regain her point of attention was lost, Ahri was madly in love. Her tongue hung from her face without shame. She could have collapsed into a masturbating fit if fantasies on how to get her wasn’t already spawning her plan to capture her. Ahri focused her mind on her.

The music had captured her heart, now Ahri would do the same to her. She focused all her energies upon the girl. The DJ seemed a bit woozy, her swaying being interrupted. Her fingers dwelled somewhere else. Ahri’s tails shimmered, the girl’s light show blending in perfectly with the style of the club. No one suspected as she tied her strings around the girl. The DJ stopped, her fingers trembling. A voice spoke to her in a husky whisper. “Come to me.” Her hands trembled, reaching to her crotch, feeling around at a bulge… 

The show was interrupted as the music was changed to a less involved set. The people moved with less swagger, but seemed happy to be around none the less. The girl floated down from her pedestal, hunting for the girl who captivated her in her mind. Her helmed obscured face turned, facing down every corner of the club. Her scan was stopped, her neck suddenly locked. She stared straight on ahead, the crowd an optical allusion. Stare at the swirling mass, and eventually you’ll see what you’ll looking for. Amongst all the crowd, the glowing fox fire caught the girl’s eye. She found her girl. 

The crowd parted for her, walking past her fans wasn’t difficult. All would flirt, try and say their peace to obtain her attention, but she set on one thing. They all turned away, granting her time to do what it is she needed. She came upon Ahri, the grin on her face remaining. “Hello there. Lovely night isn’t it?” Ahri purred, her voice dipping into such husky tones with natural sexuality. The girl only nodded. “Hmm, yes. Do you happen to know about anywhere private? I’d love to follow you back somewhere we could talk.” The DJ nodded and led Ahri on. 

Past the halls of moving bodies, up a few stairs, and they were in a back lounge. This place seemed like the kind of place VIPs would settle down. The place was empty, most likely because anyone of important would be absorbed in the enigmatic woman’s music and would abandon the noiseless lounge. There were love seats and modern couches. The lighting was dim, the few lights there were neon. “How’s about you slip that helmet off? Then we can get down to some real good talking.” Ahri grinned. The girl nodded. She reached for her helmet, and slipped the front off.

Her eyes were powerful blue. Her cheeks had a tint of red to them. She was a delicate beauty, and yet she was on stage just a few seconds ago commanding the attention of everyone. Besides her bright hair, the face that held her beauty was so modest, so quiet. “So, you don’t talk much, huh?” Ahri asked. The girl shrugged, then nodded. “Hmm, lemme try something. Think reaaaally hard about what you want to say, like your name, and I’ll see if I can hear it that way.” There was a look of distrust on the DJ’s face, a raised brow and a sliding frown. Still, she did as asked. Ahri put her forehead to her’s, and closed her eyes. 

“… Sona …” The girl said.

“Ah, I heard Sona.” Ahri grinned. Sona took a step back, shock overtaking her. “You seem surprised. Haven’t you ever seen anyone do mind reading before?” Ahri was skilled in the skill. Reading minds made seducing a bit easier. Sona put her forehead back against Ahri’s, and closed her eyes as tight as they would go.

“N-no! No one’s ever really heard what I had to say without me writing it down. T-this is amazing. Say, can we create this harmony without my forehead touching yours?” Sona asked.

“Yeah, we can, but god doesn’t it feel great? Just touching each other.” Ahri grabbed her shoulders, sliding her delicate hands down against her latex outfit. Sona giggled.

“You know, I cannot read your mind. You must tell me, what is your name?”

“Oh, I’m Ahri.” She replied, licking her fangs. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sona.” Ahri slid the pair to the couch, landing Sona on her back. Ahri had some plundering to do. Sona blushed, her mind mostly blank. She had to think something very hard for Ahri to hear it. It could not just be a single thought, for each time she thought of something the volume of it increased. The velocity forever rose until it was an overwhelming scream. Sona right now thought nothing so repetitiously. Ahri rubbed her hands together and got to work.

She fished for a zipper on the outfit. She couldn’t really find anything. Hunt as she may, rubbing her hands all across her body, but she could find nothing. Her hand went to the group the seat of her lap when she found something plump to press her palm against. She paused, rubbing her hands around the area with the same curiosity as discovering a necklace in the sand, forever hunting around the shape to find what treasure is hidden beneath what is visible. “Oh my! Is this a cock I feel? Heavens! I haven’t seen a girl with something as tasty as that in forever.” Sona blushed. Her mind raced, two prevalent thoughts rung out as equals.

“Don’t.” Was one, the other, “Please, do me. Do it do it do it my dick needs it.”

“Well, someone has a biiiig need, huh?” Ahri snickered. She grinded against the girl, her kimono slipping off, and little blue flames emerging across the fabric. Her clothing began to dissipate through the air. Ahri was left naked, her tails swaying behind her. Sona shuddered, Ahri’s naked body arousing her mind.

“I’ve never seen breasts so big…” “Those nethers… the lips draw my need…” “I want to plunge so deep...” “Please my cock let my cock out I’ll do anything.” Ahri giggled.

“Such a silly girl. It seems like as soon as I got naked, those resisting thoughts really quieted down.” Sona blushed, turning her head away. She could not deny that. Ahri grabbed Sona’s hand and forced her to grope her chest. Sona’s trembling hands eventually found the soft flesh the most perfect of grips.

“So soft…” Sona thought. The blue haired girl sighed blissfully, squishing the mass between her fingers. She pinched at the nipple. Her delicate finger tips gave off a unique sensation, a pleasing buzz. She twirled with sensitivity, slowly encircling around the nipple with her thumb and pointer finger. “I’m so happy… I can finally just talk to someone…” 

“Yeah, talking is pretty great.” Ahri grinned, her tongue hanging like a horny dog. “Your fingers are even better, though. Damn. Hnnrgh! My spine has little jolts running up and down like crazy.” Ahri moaned, arching her back ever so slightly, distending her breasts nearer to the teasing girl. 

“It’s so amazing to talk so freely.” Sona thought first. Though, after that, she also so happened to think, “My cock is so hard.” Ahri grinned.

“Could you take your stuff off?” Sona nodded. Her gloves glowed. Sona slid over her body. Her outfit vanished in the seconds it took to hover her hand over her body. Skin was released with every inch of gliding hands. Her skin was released bare, her luscious form free. Ahri had to do everything in her power not to openly drool over the plump treasures ripe for her taking. 

“It’s so embarrassing…” Sona nearly covered her form before her own little smile formed. “It’s nice though.”

“Don’t ever worry, babe. I’ll make you feel incredible in ways you’ll never regret.” Ahri grinned. She sunk her body nearer to Sona, her swollen tits docking against Sona’s. Ahri slid her fangs across Sona’s neck, her hot breath gasped in heated mists. Ahri’s eyes drifted lower, and now suddenly she became so much more aware of the object of her interests. Her cock.

Sona’s cock stood fully erect. From head to base, her dick stood proudly. The lightly colored veins brought a healthy blush to the reddening growth. Her cock head was just the right proportion, the back hook of her dick drool inducing, her glans plump and already nursing a healthy honey bubble of pre. The dew dripped down across the front of her cock, slivering across her tubular form. 

“I’ve seen bigger, I’ve seen wider…” Ahri gulped, biting at her lips hard, her eyes large and staring the bulge down. “But this is somehow still the best cock I’ve ever seen.” The horny fox couldn’t hold back anymore. She rearranged herself, plopping her chest down against her cock. She grabbed at her orbs and shoved that tight against Sona’s prick. Sona moaned, her mind lit aflame. 

“YESSS” She screamed. “YESSSS DO IT DO MY DICK” She was so loud in her mind now. Her tranquility, her fragility, her shyness and innocence was all shattered. This wasn’t the humble musician who blushed as her assets were bare. She was the throbbing beauty, the shaking rear in the air, the bouncing tits, the sensationalized music. This was the girl who seduced the seducer. She claimed Ahri, and Ahri now finally had her in the palm of her hands.

Her cock was massaged by the soft flesh of her sensual breasts, the faintest smell of cherry blossom and sake drifting to Sona’s nose. Her cock tip bloated out the top of her set of breasts. Ahri brought her mouth down to sip from her erect chalice. The pre tasted good on the fox’s tongue, the ever lustful taste driving the fox’s soul appetite higher. The taste of cum drove her nuts. It made her appetite grow, an appetite mostly satisfied only by further consumption of cum. She slid the wet cock through the slippery crevice of her breasts, well lubricated by the secreting pre. Ahri swallowed the further length that slid out. She sucked hard against it, her face stretching out with it.

“YES!!! OH MY GOD.” Sona sung loudly in her mind. The faint auto tune of her voice was so much clearer now. It was robotic, melodic, harmonic. Her thoughts grew filthy, her tongue dashed across her red lips. Her hips pulsed forwards, trying, just trying to get Ahri to speed up. The fox had no intent to change her pace, though. She was at just the right speed to perfectly tease and tempt the DJ. 

One tit lifted up and then bounced back down. Another was lifted, and bounced back down to earth all the same. Ahri’s rack ate away at her cock, Ahri’s mouth a force of intense licking and suckling, trying to draw the cum from her like the syrup from a tree. The moment only became more amazing, as Sona thought those magic two words. “I’m cumming!!!” Ahri couldn’t be happier. 

She spewed like a geyser. Her load was so fast, in massive scattered bursts. Ahri’s face was nice and covered, her tits coated in the white goo as the perfect frosting it was. The thing she was most desperate about was eating up the cum. It was so delectable, such a perfect item for her. The serum was her goal, her dream. She swallowed with a happy throat and grinned at Sona.

“Oh god…” Sona thought aloud. “Wow that was so incredible. I didn’t think it would feel sooo good…” Ahri chuckled at her ever so innocent thoughts. 

“Your tune so has changed.” Ahri kissed her forehead. “From such filthy thoughts, back to pretending to be so modest?” Sona was nothing but embarrassment, trying to hide her face for a moment before Ahri snapped her hiding hands away. “Don’t be ashamed. Embrace it. You’ve got a killer dick, and I’ve got a big appetite. Do you have a second round in you?”

“… Yes…” Sona replied, sheepishly as her echoing mental voice could go. 

“Then let’s get this party really started!” Ahri snapped from the couch. She threw herself over a table, presenting her rear to Sona. All her tails flew into the air, presenting herself. Sona stared, unable to comprehend the obvious invitation. The desire was becoming apparent, Ahri’s ass so full, so tempting. Sona never did much of this, but the need to do it was so obvious. Ahri was removing the lid from the bubbling pot of water, overflowing with hot suds breaking out from the seal. Sona’s prick stood high, pointing at Ahri’s rear as if it was a cardinal direction. 

Sona felt Ahri’s whispers breaking her. Assurance, seduction, desire. “You’re mine.” Sona’s head was overwhelmed with. “C’mon, you know exactly what you want. You know you want to stuff this pussy with your dick juice. You want me. I am everything you want. I complete you.” Sona never knew she was incomplete without Ahri, but now that her dick was loose in the air, not nestled in her mouth, swallowed between her tits, not against her warm body in some way. She felt like the meat without the sandwich. Her shuddering feet brought her over to her offered prize. 

“Want it so bad…” Sona whimpered. “You’re mine…” She gulps.

“Do it.” Ahri says. “Just let loose, you’re too damn pent up. Do it!” 

“Y-y-YOU’RE MINE!” Sona found herself rocketing forward. Ahri was so wet. She split apart just perfectly for Sona’s entry. Sona wheezed, her cock hitting against Ahri’s spot. “It’s so wet, so warm. I-I hit something. Oh god.” Sona moaned aloud, thrusting her hips in. The massage of the fox was incredible. Her tails wrapped around Sona’s hair, toying with her mounds of luscious blue. Sona’s shaky hands patted down on Ahri’s back. Her wobbly knees found security. She could thrust away, her mind numbing when the massage of Ahri’s folds drew her in.

The table played teasing noises, the creaks getting more severe as Sona got more excited. Ahri eased her on, starting to meet her thrusts with a well presented rear. She raised it up, letting Sona get herself into her slippery folds easier. The thrusts became mindless. Sona was producing not but static. To thrust so quickly, without care, it took nothing. It was pure and simple. Ahri felt something new in those moments. She was so used to minds thinking of her as nothing but a toy, but Sona was appreciative. She was finding new things through Ahri, not exploiting her for an old familiar buzz. She would rather be someone’s first than someone’s last. 

This was not for souls, it was pleasure. And pleasure came rushing in gushing bursts. Sona came, her mind exploding to lovely moans. Her dick burst out in more earnest flow. She was happily filling Ahri. Her thrusts slowed, just easing out the last of her custard from her length. She let out the last of her load, her trembling body resting against the voluptuous form of her foxy woman. 

“That was the best of my life…” Sona thought.

“I could say the same…” Ahri replied. They were stuck in the moment, the sex an inception for frightening thoughts. Ahri for so long was a moving force, a scouting huntress, she never made room for a more simple emotion. Love. She had no one to settle with, no one to sleep with. It was always sneaking out in the middle of the night, swallowing the last bit of cum from her looting. 

Sona was awakened to feelings she for so long was exploiting. The dance, the display, her whole show. She was happy when she was dancing to the beat, when her fingers danced across the control board. The roars of the seduced crowds where the song she sought after. They all heard her, but no one heard her. And now she had a woman who heard what she had to say, who granted her an outlet, and now she just wanted to know, they both wanted to know;

Could this woman be her’s?

Would they happily stay together, letting themselves release their pent up emotions, discovering more about what goes on in their heads? Ahri couldn’t find seductive joys she would stay with. So many men were hallow beyond their cock, so many women didn’t offer what she wanted. And Sona, her song captivated, but so few captivated her. She loved the crowds, not the individual. It was so amazing to be loved directly, to feel someone care for her so much. 

They panted, resting in their position for so long. Sona tugged out, a creamy filled getting tugged out along with the rest. “…Do you think you could be staying for a bit longer?”

“I was just about to ask that.” Ahri replied. “Where do you live?”

“My managers…” Sona thought. “They gave me a very nice apartment. It gets a bit lonely, though…”

“I’ll help you break in the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~ I would love to do some more~
> 
> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com


End file.
